


Brother's Secret

by StarStorm21



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Shaggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugie can't sleep so decides to sleep with her brother only find he's not in his room. Where did he go? And why did he leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Secret

Sugie couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned but no matter what she did sleep would not come to her. It wasn’t because she was too hot or cold, or that she was thirsty. It wasn’t even the restlessness of having to have a bed time most kids her age had. Nothing seemed to be wrong she just couldn’t sleep.

Well there was only one thing for a 6 year old to do when she couldn’t sleep, go to an older family member and ask to sleep in their bed. Luckily, her big brother just happened to have come home after one of those trips he always went on with his friends. Spending the night with him sounded really good, she’d even get to sleep with his dog.

Getting out of bed she opened her door and ran to Shaggy’s room. However, when she opened the door the room was empty. That was weird. Sure it wasn’t that late but Shaggy and Scooby should have at least gotten ready for bed by now. Maybe they were in the bathroom? She was just about to check when she heard a sound outside.

Turning she saw that Shaggy’s window was open. She went over and looked out to see Shaggy in a large hoodie jump over the fence and run down the street with Scooby. Being the curious girl that she was Sugie quickly ran outside to see where they were going.

She followed them for several blocks until they went into a forested area. Sugie stopped and looked up at the tall dark trees. Why would Shaggy and Scooby go in there? It was scary and they hated going in scary places without their friends. She stood there for a long moment before curiosity won over her fear and she ran into the forest.

Unfortunately, thanks to her hesitation she’d lost track of her brother and dog and had no idea where they were. She walked for a while but eventually decided that she wouldn’t be able to find them and turned to go back. She’d wait for Shaggy and Scooby back home and ask them what they were doing then. She had just started her way back when she heard the sound of a wolf howling and then a twig snapping behind her.

Turning she gasped at seeing what had made those sounds. Not that far off was a small hill and at the top was what could only be a werewolf. It didn’t appear to have seen her and she backed away quickly. However, as she did this her foot caught a root and she let out a pained yelp when her arm hit a sharp stone.

The werewolf’s ears perked up at the sound and turned to looked straight at Shugie. Before she new it the werewolf ran down the hill and was looming over her. He then reached down towards her and she screamed.

The werewolf suddenly pulled away and backed up, tail between his legs and whimpering a bit. Shugie frowned, that was weird. The werewolf looked… sorry? Kinda like a dog that just got scolded for biting.

Speaking of dogs a very familiar one quickly ran up to the werewolf and nudged him. “Rut’s wrong?”

The werewolf curled in on himself and in a voice Shugie recognized instantly answered, “I scared Shugie.”

Shugie jumped to her feet and ran over to the werewolf eyes wide. “Shaggy?” she asked.

The werewolf wined but nodded.

A wide grin spread over Shugie’s face and she wrapped her brother in the tightest hug a 6 year old could manage. “You’re so fluffy!”

Shaggy blinked and stared at Shugie, apparently not knowing how to react. Eventually he moved to hug her back. “You’re not scared of me?” his voice hesitant.

“Nuh uh, you’re too nice to be scary,” she declared.

Shaggy smiled and picked her up. “Well it’s pretty late and you need to go to bed.” He frowned an looked back in the direction of town. “The house is pretty far away and I can’t really walk around the neighborhood like this. Even at night someone could see me and the hoodie I used to get here really won’t make me look any less suspicious. But I also can’t let you walk home by yourself.” Shaggy’s ears went back now realizing the situation they were stuck in.

“Raby ritter?” Scooby suggested.

“The baby sitter? Oh yeah the baby sitter! She lives much closer. How about it Shugie? If I leave you at the baby sitter’s house can you tell her to take you home?” Shaggy asked.

Shugie nodded but tilted her head in confusion. “What about you?”

“Oh, well I gotta stay here until the sun comes up. I don’t feel good around people when I’m like this. Don’t worry I’ll be home before you wake up.” Shaggy promised.

Shugie didn’t like his answer but now that she wasn’t scared anymore she was feeling too tired to argue. “Ok.”

Shaggy smiled and started carrying Shugie to her baby sitter’s house. “Shugie, there’s something really important you have to do now that you know I’m a werewolf.”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to promise not to tell anyone ok? Not your friends, or your baby sitter, or even mom and dad ok?” he told her.

Shugie nodded. “I promise I won’t tell, it’s a secret.” She then yawned and settled into Shaggy’s arms as he carried her to her baby sitter’s house.

Shaggy smiled, feeling a small weight off his shoulders now that his sister knew and wasn’t scared. Maybe one day he wouldn’t feel the need to hide in the forest every full moon. That would be nice.


End file.
